SAKURA
by tottorochan
Summary: Haruno Sakura, mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat tiga yang tertimpa malapetaka dalam suatu pesta gila dan menjadikannya kehilangan kesuciannya. Dia di perkosa teman dansanya Uchiha Sasuke. Akibatya, rencana studi dan rencana hidupnya kacau. Dia hamil dan terpaksa menikah dengan Sasuke, padahal dia sudah memilki Gaara sebagai tunangannya. Lantas ..., apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Remake novel angkatan Balai Pustaka

-Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiction ini-

Warn : AU, Typo(s), OOC, DLDR!

[Sasuke U x Sakura H]

.

YUPPI CANDY Present's

:

 **S.A.K.U.R.A**

 **Chapter 1**

Semua koran Ibukota memuat _headline_ berita tentang kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuat si bungsu Uchiha ditahan polisi. _Pesta Amoral di Jalan X. Putera UF Memerkosa Mahasiswa Kedokteran. Tertangkap Menggunakan Obat Perangsang dan Obat Bius, US Pewaris Perusahaan Ekspor Impor Terbesar Jepang di Tahan Polisi._ Itu hanya sebagian _headline_ koran yang dapat dibaca tanpa membayar, sedangkan untuk yang berbayar, sudah sangat banyak dan bermacam-macam. Media selalu berlebihan saat membuat _headline_ ataupun isi berita.

Fugaku Uchiha, orang yang dimaksud oleh koran-koran itu, pagi-pagi sekali sudah memerintah bawahannya untuk membeli sepuluh macam koran yang bertemakan tentang kejadian tiga hari lalu. Sembari menikmati teh paginya sepuluh koran yang tersebar di sampingnya dibaca dengan tak jemu-jemu, bahkan ada beberapa koran yang dibaca ulang. Sesekali dahinya berkerut hingga alisnya hampir bertemu. Putranya telah ditahan polisi karena tuduhan menganiaya dan memperkosa mahasiswi kedokteran SH.

Laki-laki berusia kira-kira setengah abad kurang enam tahun itu menarik napas berat, kepalanya berdenyut hingga terasa ingin pecah setiap kali ia menemukan inisial namanya ataupun nama putranya di isi berita. Mengapa tidak sekalian ditulis Uchiha Sasuke, dan bukan US. Mengapa tidak ditulis Uchiha Fugaku, dan bukan U.F sekalian, biar jelas. Biar semua orang tahu, jika pelaku penganiayaan dan pemerkosaan adalah Uchiha Sasuke, putra Uchiha Fugaku importir besar Jepang. Dan juga mengapa tidak ditulis jika kejadian itu adalah akibat dari orang tua yang tidak becus dalam mengasuh anaknya.

Fugaku sendiri sibuk dengan bisnis dan perusahaannya, sedangkan Mikoto istrinya, jangan ditanya. Wanita cantik walaupun sudah berusia mendekati empat puluhan itu sibuk dengan teman-teman sosialitanya hingga mereka tak pernah ada waktu untuk kedua putranya, Itachi dan Sasuke. Dan hasilnya dapat dilihat, putra bungsunya masuk bui karena penganiayaan dan pemerkosaan.

Dibantingnya koran yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja, lalu punggungnya yang penat itu disandarkannya. Matanya terpejam sesaat setelah ia menarik napas berat. Di ruang pelupuk matanya serasa masih jelas terbayang kejadian tiga hari lalu, saat Sasuke dijemput polisi di rumahnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, _anata_ ..." Mikoto duduk di samping Fugaku

Wanita ayu itu sudah keluar dari perkumpulan sosialitanya dua hari lalu. Dia menyesal telah menelantarkan kedua putranya, sebab itulah ia sangat terpukul saat mengetahui bahwa putra bungsunya telah menganiaya dan memperkosa mahasiswa kedokteran.

"Ini salahmu!, semua salahmu!. Berkat kau! Sasuke masuk bui, karena kau juga Itachi pergi dari rumah. Andai saja dulu kau mendengarkan semua ucapanku, mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi."

Fugaku tertegun setengah detik, ekor matanya melirik ke arah istrinya yang wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata.

"Berapa lama Sasuke akan di penjara?" tanyanya dengan suara yang halus namun bergetar

"Aku tak tahu. Putramu memperkosa anak orang, ia juga terlibat penganiayaan, mungkin masa hukumannya akan lama jika dia positif menggunaka narkoba"

"Sasuke- _kun_ ... maafkan _kaasan_ " Mikoto menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia terisak.

"Berhentilah menangis. Air matamu tak akan merubah segalanya"

"Aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya itu sedikit melegakan bagiku" Mikoto beranjak dari duduknya

"Kau mau kemana ... ?" lelaki dengan wajah yang tegas itu bertanya.

"Aku akan menjenguk dia"

"Aku ikut"

.

.

Sakura sendirian di kamar itu. Mata emeraldnya menatap kosong keluar jendela kamar inapnya. Dia paham betul tentang hasil pemeriksaan dua hari yang lalu. Karena memang dia kuliah di fakultas kedokteran. Memalukan dan terasa terhina. Meskipun dokter tua yang memvisumnya menunjukkan wajah biasa-biasa saja, ia tetap merasa malu. Apalagi waktu ditanyai tentang kronologi kejadian. Gadis - wanita bersurai merah muda itu tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Di tengah-tengah pemeriksaan, ia ingat dengan tunangannya, Gaara. Menjadikan dokter tua yang memeriksanya harus terlebih dahulu menenangkannya.

Kini wanita merah muda itu kembali menangis. Dipastikan koran-koran dan media masa lainnya pasti memuat tentang kejaidian yang menimpanya. Sudah dapat dipastikan pula jika orang-orang tahu siapa inisial SH dalam isi berita. Orang-orang juga sudah tahu bahwa dia, gadis dengan inisial SH sudah dinyatakan dengan _visum et repertum_ dokter : dia bukan lagi seorang gadis. Dan malangnya, itu semua terjadi hanya karena pesta semalam suntuk yang mempertemukanya dengan laki-laki mabuk yang tidak dikenalnya, bahkan temannya Ino, yang mengajaknya ke pestapun tak tahu siapa laki-laki itu. Dia juga baru kenal dengannya. Sialnya lagi, jalang satu itu lupa siapa nama lelaki brengsek yang telah merenggut kegadisannya

.

.

 _Sebenarnya sore itu, Sakura sudah ragu untuk ikut ke pesta di rumah teman Ino, sahabatnya. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, alias kepalang tanggung. Ia sudah bercerita pada Ino bahwa minggu ini ia butuh refreshing, mungkin tugas kuliah benar-benar membuatnya stres. Sebab itulah Ino mewajibkan dan mengharuskanya untuk berpesta bersama dengannnya. Dan sialnnya, gadis merah muda itu tak dapat menolak ajakan si pirang sahabat karibnya._

 _Pukul lima sore Sakura sengaja tidur. Supaya Ino yang akan menjemputnya nanti mendapatinya dalam keadaan belum siap dan akan pergi meninggalkanya. Sayang, gads itu tak bisa tidur. Udara terlampau panas. Dia berguling-guling ke kanan kiri sambil memikirkan calon suaminya di Amerika._

 _Sembari berbaring, lengan kananya diangkat ke atas. Diperhatikannya cicin berlian yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kananya. Cincin berlian pemberian Gaara itu melingkar di sana, sejak dua tahun lalu. Seminggu tepat sebelum Gaara berangkat ke Amerika. Sayang, pertunangan mereka bukan pertunangan resmi yang dihadiri dan diketahiu oleh keluarga, melainkan pertunangan yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka saja. Pertunangan yang hanya mereka yang tahu makna melingkarnya cincin di jari manis mereka._

 _._

 _Tiba-tiba bel apartemennya berbunyi. Membuatnya refleks melihat jam. Sudah pukul enam ternyata. Tak terasa satu jam waktunnya terbuang karena memikirkan Gaara._

" _Yaaaa, sebentar Ino" teriaknya._

" _Buka pintunya Sakura!"_

" _Sebentar Ino" dibantingnya guling merah mudanya lalu dibukanya kunci pintu apartemen. Kemudian ia kembali meloncat ke tempat tidur._

" _Sakura!. Kau belum bersiap?" Ino berteriak. Diletakkanya Hermes miliknya di atas meja lalu melempar diri ke atas sofa. Sejenak Sakura terdiam, menggigit ujung gulingnya_

" _Aku malas pergi"_

" _Hei!. Kau gila?!. Bukannya kau stres dan butuh refreshing?"_

" _Masa bodoh!"_

" _Kau harus datang"_

" _Aku malas pergi"_

" _Kau kenapa Saki?"_

" _Tak ada air. Aku tak bisa mandi"_

" _Astaga!. Klasik sekali alasan mu!" Ino tertawa "Kau bisa mandi di rumahku. Sesekali tak apakan?"_

" _Tapi aku tak punya gaun pesta?"_

" _Tak usah kau keluarkan alasan lagi. Ayo ke rumahku, kau mandi dirumahku dan kau pakai gaunku. Mudah bukan?."_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Kediaman Yamanaka –Kamar Ino-**_

 _Ino membuka lemari pakaiannya dan membiarkannya terbuka lebar._

" _Nah, kau pilih saja yang mana. Lalu segera mandi" Ino menyambar kimono mandinya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang duduk di atas tempat tidur persis di hadapan lemari._

' _Yang putih?, tidak bisa. Itu terlalu resmi' gumannya. 'Merah bata itu cantik' Ia berdiri lalu memeriksanya._

' _Ah! Sayang lehernya terlalu bawah.' Sakura berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia tak terlalu percaya diri jika memakai gaun yang terlalu mengekspos bagian dadanya._

 _Gadis merah muda itu menghirup napas dalam. Dijatuhkan kembali tubuhnya di atas kasur. Dari kamar sebelah terdengar suara gemericik air. Ino tengah mandi. Sakura mengecek kembali ponselnya, siapa tahu ada balasan e-mail dari Gaara._

 _Nihil. Tak ada satupun e-mail masuk ke ponsel pintarnya. Bahkan saat ia berusaha untuk menelponnya, nomor telpon tujuannya itu tak aktif. Ada apa dengan Gaara. Kenapa panda merah itu tak membalas e-mailnya ataupun menjawab telponnya. Apa dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga tak sempat mengecek ponselnya. Sakura gelisah. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada Gaara._

' _Baju hijau itu lumayan bagus' Sakura bangun dari tidurannya, dan menghampiri lemari pakaian di depannya._

' _Kenapa harus ada dasi kupu-kupu dibagian lehernya. Aku tak suka'_

' _Kuning muda ...' Sakura memegang gaun itu dan ..._

' _Kami-sama!, bisa kelihatan semua baju dalamku jika aku memakainya' ia mengembalikan gaun kuning muda itu ke tempat semula._

 _Pintu terbuka dengan keras seperti didobrak rampok. Ino masuk ke kamar dengan berselubung kimono mandinya._

" _Mandilah Sakura. Yang mana pilihanmu" tanya Ino sambil mengambil baju dalamnya dari laci lemari._

" _Entahlah. Tak ada yang kusukai," sahut Sakura sembari berkacak pinggang._

" _Apa kaubilang?. Bajuku tak ada yang bagus?" Ino mengancam, siap untuk menjitak kepala Sakura._

" _Siapa yang bilang bajumu jelek?. Aku bilang, aku tak suka!"_

" _Habis! kau mau pakai baju itu ke pesta?" Ino menujuk baju yang dikenakan Sakura saat itu._

 _Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Digaruk-garuknya leher yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal._

" _Um ... kalau tak ada niat untuk pergi apapun serasa tak pantas dikenakan" desahnya_

" _Pergilah mandi Sakura!" teriak Ino dari balik pintu lemari_

" _Aku mau pakai baju apa?"_

" _Mandi dulu!" Ino mendorong Sakura ke kamar mandi_

" _Jangan terlalu lama!. Asal bau sabun saja sudah cukup. Maklum, Sai kalau menjemput orang yang belum siap dia akan mengomel"_

" _Salahmu!. Memilih kekasih yang tampangnya mirip ..."_

" _Mirip apa Sakura!. Kau pikir kekasihmu tampan. Mirip panda merah yang berjalan iya" Ino tertawa_

" _Ino! Sialan kau!" Sakura membalas. Tak lama kemudian suara gemericik air terdengar_

 _._

 _._

" _Kau pakai ini" Ino melemparkan gaun berwarna ungu setelah dilihatnya Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi._

" _Tak ada yang lain?"_

" _Ini ..." Ino kembali menunjukkan gaun hitamnya. Sakura menggeleng_

" _Yang ini tidak juga?. Setan kau!. Pilihlah sendiri" Ino membukakan lemari yang letaknya dekat dengan meja rias._

" _Baiklah. Daripada kau terus memaksaku. Aku akan memakai gaun biru itu" Sakura menunjuk gaun biru yang ada di atas sofa._

" _Monyet! Aku baru akan memakainya. Tapi biarlah. Daripada engkau tak ikut karena tak bergaun" katanya sembari mengoleskan krim di wajahnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Pukul sepuluh malam. Pesta itu baru saja dimulai. Minuman keraspun mulai dikeluarkan. Sakura menjadi gugup ketika laki-laki di sebelahnya mendesaknya untuk yang ketiga kalinya, agar gadis merah muda itu meminum anggur di gelasnya._

" _Maaf. Aku tak suka whisky" katanya semakin gugup_

" _Ini bukan whisky. Hanya anggur biasa"_

 _Sakura menunduk. Dia heran, mengapa laki-laki itu berbohong. Dia tahu betul jika cairan yang ada di dalam gelas itu adalah whisky._

" _Ayo, minumlah!" laki-laki itu mendekat._

 _Sakura risih dengan lengan kekar laki-laki yang menyentuh lengannya, ia menggeser sedikit lengannya, dua inchi lebih jauh dari lak-laki di sampingnya._

" _Minumlah!" Sekarang laki-laki itu mengangkat gelas milik Sakura yang sebelumnya telah dituangi whisky. Sakura bingung, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa._

" _Aaaaku ... tiidaaak ... bisa ..." tiga kata itulah yang sanggup diucapkannya._

 _Laki-laki dengan rambut model duckbutt itu tertawa berderai dan diikuti oleh teman-temanya yang lain_

" _Minumlah, gadis manis. Kau rugi jika tidak meminumnya. Kapan lagi kita bisa pesta-pesta dengan anggur, whisky, dan champagne?, kan sekarang ini waktu yang tepat. Saat orangtua kita yang kolot-kolot itu tidak ada di rumah" laki-laki itu kembali tertawa._

 _Sakura hanya diam, ia bingung harus merespon apa._

" _Yang penting, malam ini orangtua-orangtua yang kolot itu absen, dan kita bebas pesta-pesta semalam suntuk" pemuda dengan surai kuning yang mencolok itu ikut menambahi._

" _Pesta sampai pagi!" seseorang berteriak dengan nyaring persisi di depan Sakura. Tapi ia tak dapat melihat siapa orang itu. Sebab ia tak berani mengangkat kepalanya, apalagi memandang ke kiri ataupun ke kanannya._

 _._

 _._

 _Salah!. Salah besar!. Jika dia pergi ke pesta laknat ini. Sekarang entah dimana sahabat pirangnya itu pergi. Ia ditinggalkannya sendiri tanpa ada orang yang dikenalnya. Mungkin tengah asyik berdansa dengan Sai, kekasihnya._

 _Tapi ... tidak! jalang satu itu tidak sedang berdansa dengan si mayat hidup. Sakura dapat mendengar suara Sai yang tengah menanyakan Ino._

" _Aku tak tahu kemana jalang sialan itu pergi" Sakura menjawab dengan memandang Sai penuh kasihan. "Aku kira dia berdansa denganmu?"_

" _Anak itu. Baru ditinggal sebentar sudah hilang entah kemana" Sai pergi meninggalkan Sakura._

" _Hei! Tunggu dulu!" pemuda yang berdiri di samping Sakura menarik lengan Sai. "Tolong bujuk gadis ini supaya meminum anggurnya. Kau mengenalnya bukan?. Katakan angur ini tak ada apa-apanya" pemuda berambut raven itu tertawa._

 _Sakura sudah yakin jika pemuda di sampingnya itu mabuk. Bau alkohol bersemburan dari mulutnya._

" _Jangan menyuruhku!, aku sedang sibuk mencari istriku!" Sai menepis tangan pemuda itu kasar._

 _Sakura diam, ia sama sekali tak berani berkutik. Dia ingin memarahi pemuda itu, tapi percuma, marah kepada orang mabuk, tak ada gunanya. Semakin lama berada di antara orang-orang mabuk membuat Sakura semakin gugup._

" _Baiklah, jika kau tak mau meminumnya, bagaimana jika ..." belum selesai laki-laki berambut drak blue itu bicara. Temannya yang duduk di sampingnya menyela._

" _Dia bukan tak mau, tapi belum mau" si pirang berkumis kucing itu tertawa._

" _Jangan asal bicara, dobe!" tegur pemuda di samping Sakura."Kau mabuk!" tuduhnya. kemudian meletakkan gelas kecil yang sedari tadi di pegangnya._

" _Aku tidak mabuk teme!. Baru sepuluh sloki. Ha... ha... ha..."_

 _Laki-laki di samping Sakura tak memedulikan ucapan rekannya._

" _Hmmm ... bagaimana jika kita turun dan berdansa?" tawarnya pada Sakura sambil berbisik._

 _Sakura jadi serba salah. Duduk terus tak enak, berdansa dengan pemabuk juga tak begitu menyenangkan. Dia berputar sebanyak apapun, pada akhirnya akan tetep di tempat itu juga._

 _Akhirnya Sakura menerima tawaran laki-laki berambut mencuat itu untuk berdansa._

 _._

 _._

" _Namamu ...?" desis laki-laki itu tepat di telinganya. Sakura tak menjawabnya, ia berlagak tuli._

 _Ketika music berganti dengan irama yang hot, Sakura mendesak teman dansanya untuk duduk kembali. Disuruh berjoget dengan music yang hot?. Terimakasih. Itu bukan tipikal Sakura._

 _Belum lima menit mereka duduk, Sakura sudah beranjak dari kursinya. Hendak kebelakang gumamnya pada teman dansanya. Sebenarnya dia ingin mencari Ino. Tapi jalang pirang itu sama sekali tak terlihat batang hidungnya._

 _Sesekali mata beradu dengan sepasang mata yang tampak merah menyala terkena lampu pesta dengan senyum yang menyeringai ke arahnya. Gadis cantik bergaun biru itu merasa risih. Dia tak suka dilihat seperti itu. Dia bukan gadis genit yang yang mencari perhatian. Dia hanya sedang mencari teman blonde yang sedari tadi tak terlihat. Setan berbaju merah itu bersembunyi dimana?._

" _Kau mencariku?" seorang laki-laki bertanya padanya._

 _Sakura memandang tajam ke arahnya. Membuat laki-laki itu pergi menjauh darinya. Dia menyumpah dalam hati. Pesta laknat. Ia harus segera pulang. Harus!. Tapi kemana Ino?. Tiba-tiba Matsuri melintas di depannya._

" _Hei, apa kau melihat Ino?"_

" _Aku tak melihatnya, maaf aku terburu-buru" Matsuri berjalan meninggalkan Sakura._

 _Gadis bersurai merah muda itu putus asa. Rolex di lengannya menunjukkan pukul setengah satu. Ia takut jika harus pulang seorang diri._

 _Akhirnya dia pergi ke dapur dan duduk di sana. Sakura hampir tidur, ketika didengarnya suara tawa tak jauh darinya. Dia menggosok ringan matanya. Ia mengenali suara tawa itu._

 _Sakura berdiri dan segera mendekati sumber suara, membuat kedua orang yang tengah tertawa itu menoleh ke arahnya._

" _Sakura. Kenapa kau di sini?" Ino menepuk lembut bahu Sakura._

" _Aku mengantuk Ino. Ayo pulang"_

" _Gadis manis. Inikan pesta semalam suntuk, kau tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya. Kasihan si tuan rumah. Kau kekanak-anakan ..."_

" _Aku mengantuk Ino" Sakura menjawab lirih. Kehabisan tenaga_

" _Biarlah dia tidur di kamar adikku." Laki-laki di samping Ino angkat bicara._

" _Ayo, ke kamar Naomi"_

 _Sakura diam. Dia membiarkan dirinya diseret Ino ke kamar Naomi. Ia capek, rasanya tak sanggup lagi berjalan. Gadis bermata emerlad itu terlalu mengantuk._

 _Ketika menaiki tangga, ada seseorang berteriak ke arahnya dan Ino, tapi dia tak dapat menangkap maksud teriakan orang itu, rasa kantuk membuatnya tak bisa fokus._

" _Gadis cantik mengantuk Tuan, dia ingin tidur" teriak Ino ke bawah. kemudian dibalas dengan kata yang Sakura tak tahu maksudnya._

" _Boleh Juga" Sakura mendengar Ino kembali menjawab sembari tertawa._

 _._

 _._

" _Tidurlah gadis manis. Heran saya, mengapa kau cepat sekali mengantuk. Biasanya tahan membaca diktat sampai pagi ..."_

 _Sakura tersenyum ke arah Ino "Kau seperti tak mengenal siapa aku. Lagipula tadi sore aku telah meminum Luminal. Sengaja, biar tak jadi pergi ke pesta"_

" _Baka!. Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu jika kita akan pergi ke pesta?"_

 _Sakura tak menyahut. Ia telah terkapar tanpa melepas sepatunya._

" _Jangan tidur dulu Sakura. Akan kuambilkan kau minum"_

 _._

 _Tak berapa lama Ino kembali dengan segelas susu di tangannya._

" _Minumlah Sakura!, Sasuke yang membuatkannya untukmu"_

 _Sakura terbangun. Ia tak peduli siapa yang membuatkan susu untuknya. Diteguknya susu itu hingga habis, lalu kembali jatuh ke tempat tidur. Semenit kemudian sudah terdengar bunyi napasnya yang teratur._

 _._

 _._

 _Sakura tak tahu pukul berapa ia terbangun, kamar tempatnnya tidur gelap gulita. Tangannya refleks menggapai ke samping kiri hendak mengambil weeker. Tapi nihil, di sampingnya tak ada meja. Dia baru sadar jika dia tidak tidur di apartemenya._

 _Gelap. Sangat gelap. Mati lampu atau apa, ia tak tahu. Rolex di tangannya tak dapat dilihat sama sekali. Badannya panas, membuatnya ingin melepas bajunya. Tapi ia ingat jika kini dia bukan di apartemannya. Jantungnya berdebar hebat, perasaannya tak enak. Mulutnya terasa terbakar._

" _Kenapa aku bisa merasa sangat haus, tak seperti biasanya" tangannya meraba sekitarnya, agar dia bisa berjalan. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara napas yang menderu-deru seperti habis berlari. Ada orang lain di kamar itu selain dirinya. Semakin lama suara deru napas itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Sakura takut. Gadis itu menjerit saat sebuah tangan besar melayang dan menutup mulutnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia meronta, gadis merah muda itu menendang, mencubit dan menampar laki-laki di depanya. Tapi dengan mudah pula laki-laki itu berhasil mengikat kedua tangan Sakura._

" _Diam kau!" dan tersembur bau alkohol dari mulutnya._

 _Sakura menjadi sangat takut. Dia mengerti ada bahaya yang mengancamnya. Dia mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Karena itulah kakinya menendang membabi buta. Dia sangat marah._

 _Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menampar pahanya dengan keras. Sakura menangis. Dia merasa terhina. Kami-sama tidak teringat lagi olehnya. Apalagi semua orang suci. Dia sibuk menedang-nendang._

" _Baiklah!, jangan katakan aku kejam" kata laki-laki itu gusar. Kemudian dia mengikat kaki Sakura ke tepi tempat tidur._

 _Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya marah. Rasa dadanya ingin meledak. Laki-laki itu tertawa dalam kegelapan._

 _Gadis bermata emerlad itu hanya bisa memandang gelap, hanya bayangan samar laki-laki itu yang terlihat. Jendela dan pintu kamar tertutup rapat. Bahkan bulanpun tak bersinar, membuat Sakura tak dapat melihat jelas wajah lelaki brengsek yang menyerangnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ponsel yang berbunyi. Sakura menoleh. Dia tahu, ponsel yang berbunyi itu bukan miliknya, karena dia hafal nada dering ponsel miliknya._

 _Dalam pendar terang cahaya layar ponsel yang tengah di tempelkan si empunya pada telinga, Sakura dapat melihat wajah laki-laki itu, walalu tak begitu jelas. Air muka gadis bernetra emerald itu mengeras. Laki-laki yang menyerangnya adalah teman dansanya. Teman dansanya yang sejak pesta dimulai, dia menawarkan wishky padanya. Teman dansanya yang diakuinya mahir dalam mengayun kaki saat berdansa. Sial!._

 _Setelah laki-laki itu selesai mengagkat telponnya. Dia pelan-pelan maju mendekat ke arah Sakura yang terbaring tak berdaya dan ... semuanya pun terjadi._

 **To Be Continue**

Mind to review ...

Semarang-04-Mei-'15

Yuppi Candy


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Remake novel angkatan Balai Pustaka

-Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiction ini-

Warn : AU, Typo(s), OOC, **DLDR!**

[Sasuke U x Sakura H]

.

YUPPI CANDY Present's

:

 **S.A.K.U.R.A**

 **Chapter 2**

Sakura masih menatap kosong jendela ruang inapnya, iris emerald miliknya kembali berkaca-kaca. Gadis yang tiga hari lalu telah menjadi wanita itu bingung sekaligus takut. Bingung karena dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia ceritakan pada Gaara dan orangtuanya, juga takut jika Gaara akan meninggalkanya. Tapi memang hak Gaara, seandainya dia menolak Sakura. Karena memang gadis yang disukainya sejak bangku SMA sudah tidak suci lagi.

Air matanya meleleh. Boleh jadi bukan hanya Ayah dan ibunya juga Gaara yang akan menolaknya, tetapi semua laki-laki akan mencemooh dan menolak dia jika mereka tahu kini ia tak suci lagi.

' _Bodoh!. Aku memang bodoh!'_ Sakura mengumpati dirinya sendiri. Wanita merah muda itu frustasi.

'Kami-sama! _Mengapa aku jadi begini bodoh!. Mengapa Kau biarkan semua ini terjadi padaku?, mengapa kau biarkan orang lain menghinaku?'_ Tanganya terkatup. Dia kembali menangis.

.

.

Pintu kamar inapnya diketuk, saat dia tegah asyik meratapi takdir dan nasibnya.

Dengan segera dihapusnya jejak air mata di wajahnya, dia tak ingin orang lain mengasihinya.

"Haruno- _san_ , ada tamu untukmu" suster Kyoko masuk diikuti Fugaku dan Mikoto di belakangnya.

Perlahan dia menatap siapa tamu yang dimaksud suster Kyoko. Pandanganya terhenti pada dua orang yang berdiri kaku di hadapannya.

Hening sesaat, kemudian wanita merah muda itu mencoba tersenyum pada kedua tamunya. "Maaf ... Bapak dan Ibu siapa?" Sakura bertanya pada keduanya.

Mikoto teriris hatinya mendengar suara Sakura yang begitu lembut.

"Saya Mikoto, dan ini suami saya Fugaku"

Sakura diam, wanita merah muda itu bingung. Dia sama sekali tak mengenal kedua tamunya.

Melihat Sakura yang kebingungan, cepat-cepat Fugaku menambahi.

"Orangtua Sasuke"

"Maaf, siapa?" nada suara Sakura berubah, sedikit tinggi. Tidak selembut saat pertama kali bertanya.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. _Ano_ ... " Mikoto bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada Sakura.

"Sasuke ..." Sakura bergumam. _'Ooo ... jadi nama laki-laki brengsek itu Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke lebih tepatnya'._ "Silahkan duduk. Maaf ... saya tidak mengenal Bapak dan Ibu" Sakura mencoba kembali tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, jangan meminta maaf Haruno- _san_ ... "

"Ha ... harusnya kami yang meminta maaf, kami telah menimpakan malapetaka pada gadis cantik sepertimu. Kami telah gagal mendidik putra kami. Sekarang kami tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan. Kami ..." kata-kata Mikoto tak sanggup ia teruskan. Wanita ayu itu menangis.

Sakura diam. Perasaannya tak menentu. Benci dan marah menjadi satu.

"Gadis baik sepertimu tak sepatutnya tertimpa malapetaka seperti ini ... "

Sakura menoleh pada Fugaku dan Mikoto. Haruskah dia membenci mereka? Haruskah dia mengusir dan memaki mereka?.

"Haruno- _san_ , kau boleh menghukum Sasuke apapun, tapi kami mohon ..., jangan biarkan dia masuk penjara, masa depannya masih panjang ... dia ..."

"Tidak kah Bapak dan Ibu tahu!, akibat perbuatan putra Bapak dan Ibu ... saya ... saya ... bukan lagi seorang gadis!" potong Sakura dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Fugaku ataupun Mikoto tertegun. Suami istri itu tak mengira jika ucapan Fugaku tadi sukses membuat Sakura kembali menangis.

"Haruno- _san_ ... kami minta maaf. Kami pasti akan menghukum Sasuke sekeras-kerasnya. Tapi kami mohon, jangan biarkan dia masuk penjara"

Sakura serasa ingin meledak!. Wanita bernetra emerlad itu marah bukan main. Bibir tipisnya terkatup rapat, dia tak kuasa untuk berkata-kata. Belum pernah, Sakura belum pernah bertemu dengan orang seegois mereka.

Akibat perbuatan putra merekalah dirinya kehilangan nama baiknya, akibat putra mereka pula dia bahkan tak bisa mengikuti ujian akhir semester, bahkan mungkin dia akan kehilangan Gaara. Dan yang lebih ditakutkan Sakura adalah, jika dirinya hamil.

Tapi ... lihatlah! Mereka begitu egois. Mereka hanya memikirkan putra mereka. Mereka sama sekali tak peduli dengan dirinya, mereka tak peduli dengan masa depannya. Apa memang egois adalah tabiat orang kaya seperti mereka?

"Haruno- _san_ ... kasihannilah kami, kami sudah tua ... jangan biarkan Sasuke masuk penjara" Mikoto masih saja berbicara. Mencoba negosiasi, agar putra bungsunya tak masuk bui.

Wanita berusia kepala empat itu tak peduli jika harga dirinya turun karena mengemis maaf pada Sakura.

Tapi sungguh! Sakura sama sekali tak mendengarkan ocehan Mikoto. Tak sepatah katapun masuk ke telinganya. Wanita merah muda itu gelisah dan gusar, dia tak bisa membayangkan jika si brengsek Sasuke yang menjadi ayah dari anak-anaknya. Dia tak mau, benar-benar tak mau.

Raut wajah cemasnya disadari oleh Fugaku. Lelaki setengah abad kurang enam tahun itu menepuk bahu Mikoto. Dia berbisik pada istrinya. Disangkanya perubahan raut wajah Sakura adalah akibat perkataan istrinya.

Sakura tak peduli dengan apa yang dibisikkan Fugaku pada istrinya. Wanita merah muda itu memasukkan tangan kirinya kebawah bantal dan menekan bel.

Menit berikutnya suster Kyoko masuk ke ruang inapnya.

" _Sumimasen_ ..." Kyoko masuk dengan senyum ramah mengembang di wajahnya.

Suster cantik itu sangat bersimpati pada Sakura. Sejak masuk ke rumah sakit dua hari lalu, suster yang masih terlihat muda walalupun usianya hampir berkepala tiga itu sudah menganggap Sakura seperti adiknya sendiri, sebab itulah dia bergegas ke kamar Sakura saat didengarnya suara bel berbunyi.

Sepasang suami istri itu—Mikoto dan Fugaku menjadi gugup saat suster Kyoko masuk ke kamar inap Sakura. Terlebih saat kedua orang berbeda gender itu dipersilakan keluar.

"Masih ada sedikit yang perlu saya bicarakan pada Haruno- _san_ " Mikoto mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Maaf Ibu, pasien ini tidak boleh terlalu lama mendapat gangguan, mungkin lain waktu" Kyoko mencoba bersikap ramah.

"Tapi ... kami tidak mengganggunya, kami hanya ..." Suster Kyoko menggeleng. Wajahnya mengeras seketika. Membuat Mikoto tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Lima menit lagi ..." Mikoto mengiba.

"Lain waktu Ibu bisa mengunjunginya lagi." Kyoko membuka pintu kamar, mempersilakan kedua tamu Sakura untuk keluar.

"Besok?"

"..."

Suster Kyoko diam, pura-pura tak mendengar ucapan Mikoto. Dia berjalan mendekati Sakura. mengabaikan suami istri yang berjalan gontai keluar ruangan.

.

.

Empat Hari di rumah sakit membuat Sakura rindu akan aktivitas hariannya di kampus. Dia sudah meminta suster Kyoko agar dapat keluar dari rumah sakit. Sayang, dokter yang menanganinya belum memperbolehkan dia pulang. Mahasiswa kedokteran semester lima itu malah disarankan beristirahat total. Bahkan belajarpun tak di perbolehkan.

Beruntung, beberapa hari belakangan ini teman kuliahnya bergantian menjenguknya. Sedikit mengurangi kebosanannya. Mereka datang untuk menghiburnya. Menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu, berharap Sakura dapat melupakan masalahnya.

"Saki ... kau tahu Mayuri?" Yuki, teman satu kelompok praktikum _pathologi_ Sakura mulai bercerita

"Anak yang selalu memakai baju kebesaran itu ...?"

" _Yupz_ ... Dia tak lulus ujian kemarin, kau tahu kenapa?" Sakura diam, wanita bernetra emerald itu menggeleng

"Kenapa?"

"Memang Kau tahu alasan dia tak lulus ...? " Sayaka mendekat pada Yuki dan Sakura di ranjang pasien

" _So_ pasti ... aku mengupingnya di toilet saat dia bercerita pada temanya"

"Memang kenapa ...?" Sakura penasaran.

"Dia disemprot oleh dokter Kabuto. Hanya karena salah mendiagnosa ciri-ciri paseien yang disebutkan dokter Kabuto" Yuki berhenti sejenak, dia berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Jangan tertawa Yuki ... ceritamu belum selesai ... " Ayako protes

"Dia ... dia mengatkan jika pasien itu hamil, hanya karena pasien itu _amenorrhoe_ dua bulan, perut gendut dan muntah-muntah setiap paginya" Yuki tertawa.

"Bukankah itu jawaban benar ..." Satomi menginterupsi tawa Yuki

"Iya itu benar jika pasien itu perempuan, jika pasien itu laki-laki ...?"

Dan

Gerrr ...

Tawa mereka memenuhi ruangan itu, Gadis yang beberapa hari yang lalu telah menjadi wanita itu mau tak mau juga tertawa.

"Jadi pasien yang ciri-cirinya disebutkan dokter Kabuto itu laki-laki ...?" dengan wajah sedikit bingunng Ayako bertanya untuk memastikan, jika pemahaman dia atas cerita Yuki tak salah.

Yuki mengagguk, gadis dengan _yaeba_ manis itu tak mampu mengeluarkan suara. Dia tengah asyik tertawa.

Dan, begitulah setiap harinya, teman-temannya tak pernah bosan untuk menjenguknya. menjadikannya sedikit dapat melupakan masalahanya sekaligus membuatnya semakin rindu suasana kampus.

.

.

" _Ohayou,_ Sakura- _Chan_ " Suster Kyoko masuk dengan peralatan medis dan sebuquet bunga mawar merah di tanganya.

" _Ohayou_ " masih dengan suara paraunya Sakura menjawab

"Kau menangis lagi ...?" sembari memasang alat pengukur tekanan darah di lengan si pasien, Kyoko bertanya.

"Tidak, mungkin hanya kurang tidur"

"Jangan berbohong padaku Sakura, suara mu parau, dan hidungmu masih memerah"

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi statment suster Kyoko.

"Saki ... keluarga Uchiha kembali mengirimimu bunga" mawar merah yang tadi diletakkan di rajang pasien kini telah berpidah kedalam vas buga di meja samping ranjang

"Sepertinya mereka menyukaimu" Suster Kyoko mencoba menggoda Sakura

"Aku tak peduli Kyoko- _san_ , mereka sangat egois. Aku tak suka!"

"Jadi ... jika mereka tak egois kau menyukainya ...?"

"TIDAK AKAN! Putra mereka sudah menghacurka masa depanku! Aku benci mereka!" mimik wajah Sakura mengeras, wanita itu benar-benar marah.

"Oke-oke ... aku mengerti, lupakan mereka. Sekarang, makan sarapanmu lalu segera minum obatmu, sebentar lagi dokter Kawamaru akan ..."

Belum selesai suster Kyoko dengan ucapannya, dokter Kawamaru dan asistennya masuk ke ruang inap Sakura.

"Selamat pagi Haruno- _san_ , "

"Selamat pagi dokter"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?, Kau merasa lebih baik?" Dokter kawamaru bertanya sembari melihat daftar rekam medis di tangannya.

"Seperti yang dokter lihat. Aku lebih baik. Bahkan merasa lebih sehat. Apa aku boleh pulang hari ini?"

"Benar kau merasa lebih baik ...?"

"Sepertinya"

"Kau sudah bisa mengendalikan emosimu ...?"

"Aku sudah jarang berteriak histeris, tapi masih saja menangis saat mengingat kejadian itu"

"Baiklah. Untuk hari ini kau belum di perbolehkan pulang, tapi mungkin lusa kau boleh pulang dengan catatan kau harus benar-benar bisa mengendalikan emosimu" Dokter Kawamaru menyerahkan catatan medis Sakura pada asistennya.

"Benarkah dokter ...?" Dokter Kawamaru tersenyum menanggapi pertanyan pasiennya.

"Syukurlah ... Senin depan aku sudah bisa kembali ke kampus"

"Baiklah Haruno- _san_ , jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau bisa memintanya pada suster Kyoko. Jangan lupa minum vitamin mu. Semoga lekas sembuh"

" _Arigatou_ ... " bibir _pink_ tipis miliknya tersenyum, mengiringi dokter Kawamaru keluar kamar inapnya

.

.

Siang ini wanita merah muda itu senang bukan main, lusa ia akan pulang dan kembali pada aktivitas harianya. Kuliah dan kerja part time. Lusa ia sudah bisa menggunakan ponsel pintarnya kembali. Dia sudah tak sabar ingin segera memeberitahu Gaara. Dan sangat-sangat ingin menginterogasi Ino, gadis yang telah memaksanya datang kepesta sialan itu. Berkat dialah kini sebutan gadis mungkin tak pantas di sandangnya.

Dan juga ... dia harus memutar otak, bagaimana cara dia memberitahu ayah dan ibunya di kampung halaman sana, bagaimana caranya agar ayah dan ibunya masih mau menerimanya setelah mendengar semua ceritanya. Masih banyak hal yang harus dia lakukan.

Semangat Sakura.

To Be Continue ...

Mind to review ...

Semarang-14-Desember-'16

Yuppi Candy

 **AN** : buat balasan review di chap 1 ada di part 3 ya, sekalian review chap 2 *pdbangetadayangmaureviewceritalutong!

Terimakasih yang sudah mau baca dan review ini fic. :D. buat yang fav sama follow jugak .. sankyuu ... :D


End file.
